


Chocolatey Goodness

by fenellaevangela



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Michael/Maeby through the eyes of an unstated third party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolatey Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CestFest at [](http://community.livejournal.com/bluthcest/profile)[**bluthcest**](http://community.livejournal.com/bluthcest/), prompt _Any pairing through the eyes of a non-Bluth_.

He liked to people-watch. He particularly liked to watch people he _knew_ , and the banana stand was so out in the open and _tempting_.

The cousins were manning the stand together this time. They looked so innocent as they worked the banana stand together. At least, they did until Maeby helped herself to a double-dipped banana with extra nuts.

"Um... Those really aren't free, you know," said George Michael, his voice just loud enough to be overheard. "I mean, we have to pay for the bananas and the chocolate and everything..."

Maeby gave her cousin a withering look, ignoring a customer in the process and clearly not caring.

"It's Pop-pop's banana stand, isn't it?" she asked.

"Technically - "

Maeby held up her hand.

"We'll just say it is," she said, twirling the frozen treat in her hand. "He won't mind his own grandchildren having one little banana, will he?"

George Michael shook his head as Maeby offered him the half-eaten frozen banana. It was barely noticeable, but he seemed to glance fleetingly between his cousin's mouth and the frozen fruit.

The boy finished the banana without another word.

 _Interesting..._


End file.
